my broken heart
by Sukichan111
Summary: song fic- tears drops on my guitar couple- onesided sasodei some sasokonan sad enjoy


**Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
what I want and I need  
and everything that we should be**

Deidara leaned against his locker and waited for his best friend Sasori.

The red head walked out of science, binder in hand.

He smiled at the blond and walked over to him.

"Hey UN" the blond smiled back.

The red head smirked "I'm having a party later brat, come will ya"

Deidara's heart pounded he'd liked Sasori for so long now it was finally happening.

"There's this girl I need ya to meet" He ran his fingers through his wavy red hair.

Deidara's heart sank to his stomach and it almost showed on his face.

Instead the blond cracked a fake smile and nodded.

"I'll come un" Deidara stared at his feet.

**I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without**

when Deidara was home looking for something to wear before Sasori picked him up he kept thinking of what that girl must be like.

He pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue shirt that wasn't loose but not tight either.

He pulled his hair into a pony tail leaving only the hair that covered his right eye free.

He sat down on the window ceil and sighed.

"she must be amazing un"

Sasori pulled into the drive and picked his friend up.

Deidara got into the red car and they pulled out.

**Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
anyone when he's with me**

Deidara and Sasori were sitting on the couch laughing while the party went on.

In his comfortable state of happiness with the one he wanted to be with…Deidara didn't see the blue haired girl walk in.

Sasori stood and kissed her on the lips.

Deidara's heart sank once more.

"This is Konan" the red head wrapped an arm around her.

"You're Deidara, he talks about you a lot" she smiled.

The blond's body trembled a bit.

He felt the tears coming.

Still Deidara struggled not to cry.

**He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night**

Sasori pulled Deidara aside to the kitchen.

"Can I ask you for advice" the red head puppet master whispered.

The blond ignored his heart sinking more and more and nodded.

"I'm so in love with her; I just don't know how to tell her….maybe she wouldn't feel the same way".

Deidara's heart cracked in two then and there "How could she not love you" the blond's voice shook and he ran from the room and ran from the house.

Deidara threw himself to his bed and sobbed into the pillow.

Tonight had been both heartbreaking and humiliating for him.

Deidara continued to sob.

Of course she'd love him….how could she not?

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

Deidara walked to school the next day.

Konan and Sasori were in the middle of a kissing session when he entered the hall way.

Deidara couldn't bear to face Sasori after running off yesterday.

The day past slowly nothing seemed right.

Sasori hadn't stopped to talk to him all day.

He'd been with her.****

**Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
the kind of flawless I wish I could be  
**

on the way out the school doors Sasori ran to his friends side.

"hey dei" he smiled.

"Hi un" Deidara whispered…still bleeding inwardly.

Deidara knew he had to tell Sasori how he felt.

"Danna" the blond whimpered.

The red head smiled "what"

"I need to say something-"he was cut off when Konan kissed Sasori.

Sasori wrapped an arm around her waist "I'll stop by your house and you can tell me then kay" he walked away.

Sasori was so perfect in everything he did.

Deidara knew he'd never be that perfect.

Not like Konan either….not good enough.

Sasori did stop by.

He was sitting on the couch next to Deidara now.

For a moment they were silent.

Deidara closed his eyes and thought of what it would be like to be with him.

His arms around him and that sweet voice whispering to him at night….but in his mind the kiss felt all too real.

He could feel the warmth on his lips.

Sasori pushed him away.

"Deidara what"

The tears spilled over the blonds cheeks.

"S-sorry" he went to run again but the red head grabbed him by the wrist.

"Why'd ya do it" he asked.

Deidara stared at his feet.

Nothing he could say or do could change what he'd just done.

"WHY" said red head raised his voice more then he wanted to.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS" Deidara screamed falling to his knees on the floor.

Sasori stared at him.

Then without another word turned his back and left the house.

**She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause**

Deidara sat there and sobbed for a long time.

At least Konan would take care of him.**  
**Deidara couldn't stop the tears.

Sasori wasn't even his friend anymore.

That was the worst part.

He wasn't part of his life now.

And worst of all Deidara wasn't part of Sasori's life now**.**

at least yesterday Deidara still had a place in Sasori's life…now he just didn't.

that was the worst.

To Sasori the one person Deidara loved Deidara's life no longer had any meaning.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

Deidara went to school like normal.

He couldn't even look at Sasori.

When he got off school he decided to go to this lake that only Sasori knew about.

They were the only ones who'd been there in years.

It was there place and had been since they were little kids.

Deidara gasped when he pulled in.

Sasori and Konan kissing and giggling by the lake.

It wasn't their lake anymore.

**So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight**

with tears streaming down his cheeks he drove home.

The lights were all out all ready.

He just walked to bed.

He cried himself to sleep for the second night in a row.

**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into**

Sasori was Deidara's best friend and first love.

Of all the people this could've happened with…why Sasori?

That was all Deidara could think about.

Why the one person that could break his heart.

He stared at the picture on the night stand.

It showed 2 nine year old boys at the beach.

Deidara's thin arms were wrapped around Sasori's thin shoulders and both were happy and laughing.

Child hood happiness can never last though.

**Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see**

Deidara gathered his books from his locker.

The red head eyed him as he walked past.

Even though his heart was breaking as he did a slight smile soothed out on the blonds pale face.


End file.
